


Not a hero (don't want to be a princess)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is. You should probably stop reading now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a hero (don't want to be a princess)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. You should probably stop reading now.

Agatha had never been a hero. She had never been the prince who would come and slay the dragon, and why would she be, because she had been raised to be the one at the top of the tower, waiting for someone else to come and free her.

Agatha would never be the hero, but she didn't want to be the princess either.

Was it cowardice to leave destiny behind, to not want the happy ending planned out for her?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it's too late now. I'm sorry.


End file.
